


a late night visit

by Bibliotheksbewohnerin



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Episode: Marked for Murder, Female Friendship, Gen, I suppose, One Shot, protective Rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotheksbewohnerin/pseuds/Bibliotheksbewohnerin
Summary: Rosie visits Phryne to have a word about Jack.Set after S02E06 "Marked for Murder".





	a late night visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so be gentle with me :)  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated though! (as is praise)

Phryne had just settled into an armchair in the parlour, a glass of wine and a good book in hand, when there was a soft knock on the front door. Given the hour, she thought it might have been Jack, leaving the station late, but the softness of the knock put her off. Mr. Butler rushed to the door and opened it. She couldn’t hear the word they exchanged.

„Miss Fisher, there is a Miss Rosie Sanderson at the door to see you. Shall I invite her in?“ Phryne could not hide the brief look of bewilderment on her face, before she put down her book, got up, and settled back into a cheery, welcoming smile.  
"Yes please, Mr.Butler"

„Rosie, please come in! Would you like some tea? Or something else, perhaps?“

„Ah, ehm, no thank you“ Rosie said as she stepped inside, Mr.Butler ready to help her out of her coat. There was a mixture of curiosuty and bewilderment on her face as she took in her surroundings, her eyes darting around and assessing? Judging? What they were seeing. Rosie followed Phryne into the parlour, where Phryne gestured for her to sit down on the sofa.

„Is this about the case?“ Phryne poured herself a measure of Whiskey. She liked Rosie, in a way, but there was also something rather curious about her that Phryne couldn’t quite place. Had she not known how inappropriate it was, she would have asked her all about the marriage with Jack. What he’d been like. She found it almost unbearable not to ask.

„I’m afraid not…Miss Fisher, ergh, Phryne, I hope you do not think me rude or judgemental…I“ Her eyes were fixed on a point somehwere to Phryne’s left, who tried not to look as intrgiued as she really was.

Rosie seemed to make up her mind about something and moved her eyes to look directly at Phryne.

„Jack‘s and my divorce was in mutual agreement. I know it may not look to you this way, since you’ve only seen me with my fiancé, but when that started we had already drifted apart.“

„I’d be the last to judge. Please, go on.“ Rosie seemed to sigh at that. Just a little bit.

„But that doesn‘t mean that it was easy. He was not the way he is now…with you, on his job. Those times I saw him during the last few months, I…“ she paused. “I knew I would only make it worse. But he didn’t say anything. I knew he wouldn’t admit how he felt.“

Phryne put down her glass. She felt the silence beginning to stretch out between the women, like ice forming on top of a cold lake. Someone would have to step on it.

„What are you trying to say?“

Rosie sighed. „Don’t think me a fool, Phryne. I saw the way he looked at you during the match.“ Phryne looked away for a brief moment, a glitter in her eye. „I know he’s been working with you for a while now. I’m just worried, you know? I still like him. We hold no grudges against each other.“

Phryne found that she could not hide a smal grunt that could have easily been mistaken for exasperation, but was in fact, a mixture of suprise and delight. She liked it when things got interesting.

She tried to read Rosies face, but found that it too seemed to be stuck in between emotions. 

„So what you‘re saying is that I might be bad for him? That he can’t decide that for himself?“ Phryne said, putting more outrage into her voice than she had meant to.

„No, no, Phryne, I mean you know harm!“ Rosie sat on the edge of the sofa now, her voice getting calm again. She was holding on to her purse in order to restrain herself. „You should have seen him during the court date…“

„You’re afraid I might break his heart again?“ said Phryne, and then, before she could stop herself, „Like you did?“

Rosie looked down. „I just want you to be careful, that’s all. I know Jack may not seem that sensitive, as a policeman, in his position of authority…but he has a tentative heart. I have nothing against your… lifestyle, Phryne, or I have the decency to know that it does not concern me, and I know you have no reason to listen to me, but please. Be careful. For his sake.“

She smiled a small, honest smile and got up. She shook her head, not dropping the smile.

„I’m sorry I barged in on you like this. It wasn’t my place.“ 

She took quick steps toward the door. Phryne got up and followed her, opening the door for Rosie while Mr. Butler helped her into her coat. Rosie stepped outside and turned to say somthing to Phryne, but seemed to make up her mind again.

„I know you mean well, Rosie Sanderson. We both do, actually. Out of… love. I’m sure he‘d appreciate it if he knew you cared“

There was a question left on Rosies face.

„I won’t tell him.“ Phryne said, her lips twitiching into an earnest smile. Rosie nodded and left through the gate with quick steps, not looking back.


End file.
